


A Meeting of Criminal Masterminds

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, M/M, Moran Moriarty Eurus, What would happen if they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Of course, she would look Moriarty up. Of course Eurus would. Fantasy Mastermind play date.





	A Meeting of Criminal Masterminds

Of course it happened. She was in and out as she pleased. The world was her veritable shucked oyster. She could be or do anything she wanted to really; spy and experiment, kidnap, kill. Of course she would have found him. She would know all about him and his vast web. She would have to meet him. Curiosity would lead to the ultimate play date of criminal masterminds. 

(-_-)

Clothed only in a fluffy towel, Moriarty looks into the mirror of his bathroom as he adds product to nearly dry hair.

“How did you get in here?” He asks the reflection joining his in the mirror. “And please don’t tell me you just walked through the door.” He turns slowly then to see the young woman behind him. She is a year or two younger than he. Nothing really important. Mousy even. Yet there is something about her.

“I walked through your security, your alarms, your guns and your locked doors with ease. I’ve come to figure you out.” Her body language changes and suddenly she is lethal, reptilian, regal and even madder than the Hatter from Alice.

“Do tell.” Moriarty says in his child like voice. The spark in his dark eyes is a revelation. His smile is fiendish and fraught with devastation. “I have no idea who you are. Guess I’m about to find out.”

“My name is Eurus Holmes.” The young woman states confidently. “You are the Consulting Criminal that no one even knows exists. You have an international network of criminals of every ilk. Hired out to the highest bidder or the pawn that you want to manipulate.”

“Wooo, someone’s been doing their homework.” Jim is genuinely impressed. “This isn’t common knowledge, baby cakes. You’ve obviously have connections that you shouldn’t have. Bastian please make sure our uninvited guest isn’t carrying.”

From a hidden panel in the wall a tall, dark and handsome man comes forward. His gun is directed at Eurus. He is Moriarty’s lover. She can tell from his scent and the way he moves in front of James.

“That won’t be necessary.” Eurus chimes. “I’m not here to harm anyone. Least of all you. I want to know you. Your interesting. Not boring like all the rest.”

“Well, a woman of impeccable taste. I’ll have to give you that. What have we got Bastian?”

The lover frisks the young woman, finding no obvious weapons. He still keeps his gun at the ready as he backs away from her. 

“He’s quite symmetrical isn’t he?” Eurus is sussing out Bastian as she moves toward him in a non-threatening way. Her voice becomes very melodic. Her eyes widen as her eye contact becomes stronger and stronger. “Does he take good care of you Bastian?” Placing her right hand over his heart. She feels the even beat. “You are a cool one, aren’t you? Tell me Bastian what’s he like in bed?”

Bastian does a barely noticeable glance toward Jim. Jim blinks, the communication evident.

“He is more than adequate in and out of bed.” Bastian says politely. His beautiful face experiencing a sinister smile. 

Using a finger from her left hand, Eurus gently pushes the muzzle of Bastian’s gun down. He allows this, but his scrutiny of her is still intense. As the gun lowers she moves up against him. He is tall and she must look up into his face as she slowly places her arms around him. Breathing him in, she smiles back at him. 

She observes his body response is not rejecting her closeness at all. “How comforting, that your champion is easy with either sex.”

She turns to find Moriarty is also aroused by her actions. Turning with her back toward Bastian, she draws his arms around herself.

“Are you jealous?” Eurus snuggles into Bastian. 

“Listen, baby cakes. I’m capable of bringing countries to their proverbial knees, I OWN each and every criminal aspect of EVERY country on the face of this world.” His smile broadens and he runs his hand through his dark hair as he eye balls Bastian and Eurus leaning into each other. Jealousy is something mere mortals have to struggle with. He makes no move, no sound, yet Bastian moves to his side effortlessly, leaving Eurus to right herself because of the loss of structural support.

She makes a pouty face then slithers closer to the dark couple. All the while keeping her eyes on the gun that isn’t directly on her, but not far from it.

“So you are here for sex?” Bastian takes the lead as he lets Jim pull him close with an arm around his waist.

“Oh, he has such a lovely voice.” Eurus demurs. She pushes up to sit on the counter close to Jim and Bastian. Drawing her legs up, spreading her knees wide and leaning forward on the counter in front of her with her petite hands. “I’ve come with a proposition for the two of you.”

Her eyes go dark as the menace in them brims over. 

“And what makes you think that I’d be interested in anything you have to say?” Jim takes a finger from his right hand and pushes Bastian’s gun back in Eurus’ direction. “I could let Bastian have his way with you and put a bullet right there between your eyes.”

“Carl Powers.” Eurus says softly.

“Carl Powers.” Jim repeats her words. His eyebrows doing a little dance across his face. 

Now Eurus’ smiles, not wickedly, but knowingly.

Knowing is owning.

Jim exchanges glances with Bastian who puts his gun away.

“I’m going to dress. Bastian is going to keep you company. I won’t be long.”  
“I breathe anticipation.” Eurus says as she leans into Bastian.

“I can see that.” Jim says rather sarcastically.

(-_-)

Upon returning, Jim finds Bastian in a relaxed mode. Unrumpled, yet definitely relaxed. His gun has been holstered. Eurus is self satisfied and clear eyed.

“Quite evident that you are a master manipulator yourself.” Moriarty says with a touch of disdain in his voice. “So what brings you to my domicile, Ms Holmes? Certainly you know more about me than I do about you.”

“You know my brother, I think. Sherlock.” She stares directly into his dark eyes.

“Ah, that Holmes. I do know of him. You must be the missing sibling that I’ve heard of. Never thought you’d be as interesting as he can be.”

“I can influence people on a massive scale; I’ve taken over Sherrinford. You know of that secure government facility I’m sure. I’d like to join forces with you. I think together we could achieve even more control over the world in general and criminally enhanced activities overall.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think. I’m not typically a sharer. Sort of genetic disposition, I don’t play well with others.” Moriarty tills his head, giving an almost reptilian demeanor to his movement.

Bastian stands in front of Jim. Defender to the very last. His hand on the holster at his side. He pulls the gun and takes perfect aim at Eurus.

“I was hoping for a better outcome.” Eurus blinks and the ice coldness of her eyes can almost be felt in the room.

“Shoot the bitch.” James commands his paramour.

Bastian pulls his gun and squizzes the trigger. Repeatedly. With no reaction from the gun.

Eurus holds out her right hand and lets the bullets fall to the floor in front of her. “Sorry, boys. I don’t want to play with you anymore.”

(-_-)

Moriarty and Moran awake in their bed. It appears they’ve had some wonderful sex. Neither can recall having gotten into bed or the aforementioned sex. Looking to the clock on the wall they appear to have lost forty-five minutes of time. Troubling. Moran goes to the closest computer to pull up the surveillance tapes of the missing time. Blank. 

“Get people on this right now.” Moriarty demands. I want to know what the hell happened here.”

From a tiny bird like drone over head, Eurus in her hidden enclave, can monitor the ant-like eruption of activity below. Smiling she crosses Moriarty’s name off her list of possible play mates.


End file.
